


dog days

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Damn, M/M, so flipping short, the shortest one as well, this was the first drabble i posted on my aokaga drabble blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, in the middle of a one on one match, Aomine found himself half carrying Kagami on his back as the 6 foot 3 teen fought his greatest bane.</p><p>Tetsuya Nigou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dog days

Somehow, in the middle of a one on one match, Aomine found himself half carrying Kagami on his back as the 6 foot 3 teen fought his greatest bane.

Tetsuya Nigou.

"The mighty Kagami Taiga is afraid of an itty bitty puppy?” Aomine managed between laughs. Kagami scowled as he tried to shoo Nigou away. His arm was around Aomine’s shoulders and one of his legs was wrapped around his rival’s thighs. His other leg was trying to balance the two of them and it was obvious that it was failing.

And for some reason, Aomine was enjoying himself.

"Shut up and do something." Kagami hissed, his breath tickling Aomine’s ear. Nigou padded closer to them and barked, seemingly amused at the state of the two. Hearing a small shriek of terror from the teen hugging (read as: strangling) him, Aomine chuckled.  
"Alright, alright. Quit your nagging, Bakagami."

He somehow managed to calm the two of them down; doggy treats for Nigou and the promise of not allowing the little ball of fur to come within two meters of Kagami.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say that this was gonna be short


End file.
